vampirediariesbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie's Diary
Bonnie McCullough keeps a diary in Dark Reunion. She had started keeping it since the end of The Fury, six months earlier. It has a pattern of tiny flowers on the cover. The first entry presented (that seems to only be part of the entry) was written on June 5, 1992. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ And who knows, Maybe I'm being too hard on Caroline. Maybe she's really sorry about all the things she did to us, like trying to humiliate Elena in front of the whole town and trying to get Stefan put away for murder. Maybe Caroline's matured since then and learned to think about somebody besides herself. Maybe we'll actually have a good time at her party. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Monday, June 8, 11:15 p.m. Dear Diary, I don't seem to be sleeping very well tonight, so I might as well write you. All day today I've been waiting for something to happen. You don't do a spell like that and have it work like that and then have nothing happen. But nothing has. I stayed home from school because Mom thought I should. She was upset about Matt and Meredith staying so late Sunday night, and she said I needed to get some rest. But every time I lie down I see Sue's face. Sue's dad did the eulogy at Elena's funeral. I wonder who's going to do it for Sue on Wednesday? I've got to stop thinking about things like this. Maybe I'll try to go to sleep again. Maybe if I lie down with my headphones on, I won't see Sue. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Thursday, June 11, 7:00 a.m. Dear Diary, I couldn't write last night, because I got in too late. Mom was upset again. She'd have been hysterical if she'd known what I was actually doing. Hanging out with vampires and planning something that may get me killed. That may get us all killed. Stefan has a plan to trap the guy who murdered Sue. It reminds me of some of Elena's plans - and that's what worries me. They always sound wonderful, but lots of the time they went wrong. We talked about who gets the most dangerous job and decided it should be Meredith. Which is fine with me - I mean, she is stronger and more athletic, and she always keeps calm in emergencies. But it bugs me just a little that everybody was so ''quick ''about choosing her, especially Matt. I mean, it's not like I'm totally incompetent. I know I'm not as smart as the others, and I'm certainly not as good at sports or as cool under pressure, but I'm not a total dweeb. I'm good for ''something. ''Anyway, we're going to do it after graduation. We're all in on it except Damon, who'll be watching Vickie. It's strange, but we all trust him now. Even me. Despite what he did to me last night, I don't he'll let Vickie get hurt. I haven't had any more dreams about Elena. I think if I do, I will go absolutely screaming berserk. Or never go to sleep again. I just can't take any more of that. All right. I'd better go. Hopefully, by Sunday we'll have the mystery solved and the killer caught. I trust Stefan. I just hope I can remember my part. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ June 19, Friday. 11:45 p.m. Dear Diary, Oh, God, what are we going to do? This has been the longest week of my life. Today was the last day of school and tomorrow Stefan is leaving. He's going to Europe to search for a vampire who got changed by Klaus. He says he doesn't want to leave us unprotected. But he's going to go. We can't find Tyler. His car disappeared from the cemetery, but he hasn't turned up at school. He's missed every final this week. Not that the rest of us are doing much better. I wish Robert E. Lee was like the schools that have all their finals before graduation. I don't know whether I'm writing English or Swahili these days. I hate Klaus. From what I saw he's as crazy as Katherine - and even crueler. What he did to Vickie - but I can't even talk about that or I'll start crying again. He was just playing with us at Caroline's party, like a cat with a mouse. And to do it on Meredith's birthday, too - although I suppose he couldn't have known that. He seems to know a lot, though. He doesn't talk like a foreigner, not like Stefan did when he first came to America, and he knows all about American things, even songs from the fifties. Maybe he's been over here for a while. We are going to see Meredith's grandfather tomorrow. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ June 21, 7:30 a.m. The Summer Solstice Dear Diary, Oh, it's all too much to explain and you wouldn't believe it anyway. I'm going to bed. Bonnie